The Summer Flower
by blood-kissed1547
Summary: A sigh escaped the lips of the girl who sat miserably on the yellow bus that would take her to her weeks worth of summer hell. She clutched her large black backpack which she felt was her only salvation, trying with all her might to block out all the anno
1. Default Chapter

A sigh escaped the lips of the girl who sat miserably on the yellow bus that would take her to her summer worth of hell. She clutched her large black backpack which she felt was her only salvation, trying with all her might to block out all the annoying laughter and chatter that consumed the seemingly small bus as she played with the ends of her hair.  
  
She again repeated another sigh full of grief as they passed through the entrance that locked them into the displeasing woods. She groaned as the bus came to a quick stop. She picked up her only bag and slumped off the bus ignoring the weird looks that were shot at her. Yet she was not surprised, since this whole camp was built off of rich snobs who only care about themselves. "Team work yeah right." she thought sourly when she saw the same damn flag she did every year.  
  
The one thing Kagome couldn't get was that how come her mother would repeatedly send her to this so-called camp when she knew perfectly well that it only concluded to hell for Kagome. Sure she had fun when she was little that is, but after a few years it got old fast. She had changed and liked the way she looked. She hated it when people looked down on her or called her names like "goth." or "groung" she just wanted to dress the way she wanted for once only able to fit in and not have people tell her that she looked nice when she wore white or pink. This drove her insane, she just wanted people to except her and not outcast her.  
  
She walked up to the buliton board squeezing her way through the crowd not caring about the other people who were there first. She ran a bony finger down the long list of names searching for the name "Kagome Higurashi." When she found it she slid her finger to the right to find it read "Cabin 14."she should have expected it since she got the same cabin every year. She adjust her heavy bag on her shoulder and then walked off into the direction of the little house she'd be staying in for the next week.  
  
She dropped her bag at the foot of her bed and then laid down on the bottom bunk hoping to get at least a little sleep. "Hey you." someone said rudely at the door. Kagome shot up resulting into hitting her head on the top bunk. "Yeah" she said rubbing her head where a large bump took place. "could you give me a hand." "I could" "then why don't you?" the girl said struggling to get her large pink trunk through the door. "Don't feel like it." Kagome said laying back down. "Lazy ass" the girl at the door said under her breath. "I heard that." the girl on the bed said. "Look I don't want to bunk with you more then you want to bunk with me." the girl at the door said managing to push her trunk through the door. "Gee, what gave you that idea?" the girl at the bed said sarcastically. "A wild guess." the other girl said coldly. "You must be Kagome." the girl said as she dropped her trunk by the other bed. "Your point" "never mind." "Will do."  
  
"Are you always this rude?" "Not always. Its either that or would you rather put it as obnoxious?" the girl at the bed snickered. "Funny" "I know that's why I said it." "I'm going to dinner, see you later loser." "I'll count the seconds till we meet again." the girl at the bed said dramatically as she fallowed the one in pink out of the cabin. "Your so weird." "Why thank you." "Whatever." "Whatever" the Kagome mocked. "Ahhhh, get away from me." the other girl said running off to the other look-a- likes.  
  
Well to Kagome at least. They all wore a pink shirt that showed too much cleavage and a white mini skirt. High heel sandals and hair with so much gel that it gave the illusion of it being wet. Their faces covered in make up giving them a perfect clown mask to match their over sized shoes.  
  
Kagome just shook her head as she pushed open the screen door to dining hall. She took a seat in the corner away from everyone else not bothering to eat the dirt that they called food. She leaned her elbows on the table resting her chin in her hands closing her eyes dreaming, no wishing that this week would be over. She popped open one eye coming back to reality as she scanned the cafeteria with her chocolate brown orbs.  
  
Boys sat at one end and girls sat at the other. Not that it was the rules but neither wanted anything to do with the other. Her gaze fell upon a group of girls that were laughing abnormally as they formed a circle around one table. A chill was sent up and then back down Kagome's spine as she knew it wasn't a good old joke, but a harsh one played on one of the unlucky campers.  
  
She made her way through the crowd only to see the same rude girl she had to bunk with throwing down another girl because from the look of it was the other girl accidently bumped into the all pink shirt or now should be all red shirt because of the sloppy joe that now resided on the infuriated girl. Kagome started laughing along with everyone else before she saw the angry girl's hand take flight aiming for the innocent girls cheek. This was not acceptable.  
  
The girl on the ground coward in fear as she waited for the hand to strike her. Closing her eyes tight fearing the worst holding her arms up for protection waiting for the pain that awaited her. But to her reluctancy nothing came. She peeked through one eye to see someone standing infront of her holding the wrist of the girl that tried to strike.  
  
"Move bitch." the snob said about to strike again. "Why should I?" Kagome said dangerously. "Because that bitch behind you got me all dirty." the snob said stamping her foot childishly. "Deal with it." Kagome said helping up the other girl and then pulling her out the screen door.  
  
"Thank you." the girl said with her head hung. What Kagome didn't notice before was the girls attire. Unlike all the other girls who wore pink she wore a pair of navy blue baggy jeans that hung at her hips. She wore a black silk shirt that looked as if cut from a kimono. She had her hair tied back into a messy bun with chopsticks hanging out the sides of it.  
  
"I'm Kagome." "Sango." the girl said lifting her head a little. "So where's your cabin?" Kagome asked. "I'm Cabin number nine." Sango said pointing to the cabin with frilly white curtains hanging from it. "So in other words you have the cabin with the pink group. "Yup." "I have an extra bed in my cabin if you want to stay." Kagome said feeling sorry for the girl. "You're a saint." Sango said literally throwing herself onto the girl. "Let's go get your stuff." Kagome said laughing.  
  
By the time Kagome and Sango walked back to cabin 14 with all of Sango's stuff they found it was only filled with Kagome's stuff. "Looks like that other girl has found a new home." Kagome said flopping down on her bed. "What other girl?" Sango as she took the bed next to Kagome. "You know the girl you got in a fight with?" "Oh yeah." Sango said shuddering at the thought. "You want a Hershey?" Kagome asked digging through her bag. "Ya, but I thought it was." "You never saw it." Kagome laughed as she tossed her one. "As long as you know how to hide it you won't get caught." Kagome said taking a bite out of hers. Sango just smiled as she laid back on her bed.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sango asked as she looked over to the girl with sticky chocolate smeared not only on her face but her fingers too. "Ya what about you?" Kagome said licking her fingers clean. "I have an ex-boyfriend, he said we should see other people over the summer." Sango said finishing off her chocolate. "Sounds like a jerk to me." Kagome said stuffing the wrappers back in her bag. "Yeah, its kinda a relief you know?" "Hmm. See I wouldn't have one if it weren't for his busybody friends. But he sweet so there's a plus." Kagome laughed as she played with the key chain on her necklace.  
  
"What's that." Sango asked pointing to her necklace. "To tell you the truth all I know about this thing is that I got it when I was little." Kagome said taking a good look at it as if it were to tell her itself.  
  
"LIGHTS OUT." a hoarse voice hollered as it reached a bony hand in the cabin to turn the light out. "Night, Sango." Kagome said pulling the covers up to her chin. "Thanks again, Kagome." Sango yawned. "No problem." Kagome whispered falling to sleep moments later. 


	2. Day 1

ANNOYING TRUMPET SOUNDS  
  
"Ugh, damn horn." Kagome groaned as she pulled her pillow over her head.  
  
"Time to get up girls." the hoarse voice said switching on the light.  
  
"What time is it?" Kagome asked supporting herself with the back of her hands.  
  
"Four." Sango said wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Hmm." Kagome groaned falling back onto her pillow.  
  
"So what do we have first?" Sango asked as they walked casually out of the dining hall.  
  
"Let's see hmm............baseball against the boys." Kagome said not fazed at who they were versing.  
  
"Can I see?" Sango asked as she took the paper that Kagome held. "Looks like we verse boy in every class besides swimming." she said folding the paper so it could fit in her pocket.  
  
"I wonder why?" Kagome said sarcastically as they made their way to the baseball diamond.  
  
They sat in the dug out as they watched the boys on the field flex what ever muscle they could show off as the girls in pink would giggle at their attempt of being noticed. Kagome rolled her eyes knowing that the first girl to brake a nail would scream bloody murder and the game would be over just like last year.  
  
"Alright who's gunna go up first?" the coach asked the girls. "Oh come on people it won't kill you" the coach pleaded when she got no response.  
  
"You never know." one of the pinks sneered.  
  
"I'll go." Kagome said giving an icy glare at the girl who just spoke.  
  
"At a girl Kagome, you show them how to play real hard ball." the coach said knowing Kagome's potential.  
  
"Bring it in it's a girl." the pitcher said motioning for the outfielders to move in. Kagome just laughed at their mistake and got pumped as she waited for the pitch.  
  
WHAM!  
  
All in one stroke she sent that ball straight into the woods as she literally walked all three bases being careful to spit on the show of the enraged pitcher who came to debate with the coach.  
  
"Don't judge gender." she said coldly as she took a seat by Sango yet again.  
  
"Alright, who's next?" the coach asked as Sango got up without a word with just as much confidence as Kagome. Not showing as much experience, but enough to get another home run.  
  
"I can't believe we lost to a bunch of girls." the pitcher said as they headed to the next coarse.  
  
"believe it." Kagome hissed into the ear of the boy who dared to say that as she walked past him. He shot her a menacing glare to the back of her head as if she were to drop dead.  
  
"Yo Inu cool it, she's not worth it." his friend said seeing the venomous look in the boy's eye.  
  
"Let's just go." the boy said shrugging off the chill that ran up and down his spine.  
  
Later on that day  
  
"So how many times was their ass whopped?" Kagome laughed as she pushed open the doors to the dining hall for dinner.  
  
"Let's see there was archery, baseball, capture the flag, basketball and so many other good things." they laughed as they took a seat in the corner of the room.  
  
"You know the one on the right looks kinda cute." the boy said as he sat down next to his friend.  
  
"Whatever." I don't want anything to do with either of them for that matter." the pitcher from earlier scoffed turning to look out the window.  
  
"Why cuz her friend looks like Kikyo?"  
  
"You know that I don't give a damn about that bitch so just drop it she was the one who wanted to break up not me."  
  
"Hey I just asked a simple question all you had to do was say no and instead of giving me a life's story.  
  
"Will you just shut up."  
  
"Fine, if you want quiet then I'll be over there introducing myself."  
  
"Feh! Like I care."  
  
His friend just rolled his eyes as she weaved his way through the tables and towards the one in the far right corner.  
  
"Well hello and what might your names be?" a boy asked as he walked over to their table. He had black hair just long enough to tie back into a small pony tail. He wore a pair of black shorts and a white muscle shirt that accented his six pack.  
  
"Not and interested." Kagome said recognizing him as one of the sexist boys from earlier.  
  
"I'm Miroku." he said ignoring Kagome and putting his attention towards Miroku.  
  
"May I ask you a question...um"  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Sango, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"What's your question?"  
  
"Sango would you so happen to bare my child?" he asked placing one hand on hers and then other on her ass.  
  
"Uh...LECH." Sango screamed as she slapped the boy across the face. "Let's go Kagome." she said making her way out the door.  
  
"Don't say it." Miroku said sitting back down at his table.  
  
"laughs let's go." the boy beside him said.  
  
"Hey that gives me an idea." Miroku said beaming as they walked back towards their cabin.  
  
Later That Night  
  
"I can't believe he had the nerve to ask me that." Sango fumed as she took a bite out of her candy bar passing back and forth in a circle.  
  
"Wait, can you hear that?" Kagome asked as she heard the faint sound of someone talking.  
  
"Yeah, but what is it?" she asked as she pulled back the curtain to find the lecherous boy from earlier quoting Shakespear.  
  
"Do you ever give up?" she asked as she walked out the door.  
  
"Not for a beauty like you I won't." he said taking her hands in his.  
  
"Would you be willing to go for a walk?" he asked wrapping a hand around her waist curving all the way around her back with his fingers resting in a belt loop.  
  
she eyed him cooly. "I suppose."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at the two as she went to lay on her bed. She pulled out a sketch pad and began to draw focusing hard to keep the image that etched itself in her mind.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
"what?" she asked annoyed for the sound was making her concentration disappear.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
"I said what." she called louder.  
  
"Is Miroku here?" the boy who took the role of pitching in their game asked stepping into the cabin.  
  
"No he went on a walk with Sango a while ago." she said not taking her eyes from her sketch.  
  
He stood there silent studying the girls expression as she drew on the paper infront of her. She wore a pair of plaid shorts, white socks and a white tank top. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore no make-up like the other girls did.  
  
"Is there anything else you wanted?" she asked coldly noticing that he was still there.  
  
"No." he replied back just as icily.  
  
"Damn it." she cursed as she crumpled up the piece of paper throwing it into the trash by the door without getting up. She took her pen and chewed on the eraser as she thought of what to draw before starting over.  
  
"Well if there isn't anything else, then bye." she said rudely  
  
"Good game today."  
  
"Which one." she smiled as she started to sketch again.  
  
"Forget I even said it."  
  
"Way a head of you."  
  
"Uh, your so..." he began.  
  
"Annoying, obnoxious, a bitch."  
  
"D, all of the above." he said about to leave the cabin.  
  
"I'd rather be all those things then a sexist." she said right before he left.  
  
"What are you talking about." he said walking back through the door.  
  
"One, your friends a womanizer and two, you automatically think just because I'm a girl that I'm a lot weaker then you."  
  
"Your point."  
  
"My point is you sure as hell haven't met me before."  
  
"You seem pretty full of yourself."  
  
"You're the one to talk."  
  
"I haven't bragged once about myself around you."  
  
"Excuse me, telling me that your stronger and better then me at sports is called boasting buddy we all do it."  
  
"Whatever." he said finally leaving slamming the door behind him.  
  
She yawned as she shoved her sketch pad into her bag and pulled the covers over her. Already to go to sleep when Sango came in the cabin with steam coming through her ears.  
  
"He just has to ruin everything doesn't he." she seethed as she sat on the bed pulling off her shoes laying down in bed.  
  
"Boys are ruthless, and that's all to it."  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Just sleep on it."  
  
"But I'm...."  
  
"SLEEP."  
  
"Night Kagome."  
  
"snore " 


	3. Day 2

ANNOYING TRUMPET SOUNDS  
  
"If I ever find out who plays that damn horn I will...I will."  
  
"Come on Kagome it's too early." Sango said throwing her pillow at the red faced girl.  
  
"Is it me or does it seem like we have to wake up earlier and earlier." Kagome Yawned as they made their way to the dining hall.  
  
"It get's earlier and earlier." Sango said pushing open the door.  
  
The two sat down and chatted not wanting to eat the object they called a breakfast burrito.  
  
"Well hello again Sango." the familiar boy said as he took a seat next to Sango.  
  
"Go away Miroku." Sango said turning from him.  
  
"Come on Sango you can't ignore me the whole summer."  
  
"I can and I will, let's go Kagome."  
  
"She has a soft spot for innocence." Kagome whispered feeling bad for the hopeless boy.  
  
"KAGOME LET'S GO!" Sango said starting to get irritated.  
  
Their next class was archery which seemed to be Kagome's strongest skill.  
  
"Damn Miroku." Sango grumbled as she kept missing her target.  
  
She took a quick side glance towards the boy she despised the most then. He winked at her and then turned back to his game.  
  
"That nerve of his." she seethed as she aimed her next arrow towards him.  
  
"Sango no." Kagome said pushing the bow and arrow towards the ground sending into the dirt.  
  
"Try pretending the middle target is Miroku if you want to shoot him so badly."  
  
Sango took a deep breath as the arrow took flight sending it soaring through the air hitting its target perfectly.  
  
"Alright people that's enough for today." the coach said blowing her whistle sending them on their way.  
  
Kagome and Sango sat feet up on the table as they picked and prodded the food that was served.  
  
"So you never told me what happened that made you so mad at Miroku." Kagome said trying to eat her salad.  
  
"Uh that lech, well it all started when he wrapped his arm around me. He took me to the lake and then told me that my eyes sparkled like the moon when it hits that water. I was the fool that fell for that line letting his hand shudders grab my ass. I slapped him across the face called him a lech and then left." she said stabbing her fork into the cherry tomato making it spray everywhere.  
  
"Sounds like a pervert to me." Kagome said wiping the tomato juice from her cheek.  
  
"But the thing I don't get is that he's so sweet when his hand doesn't get in the way." she said going from a soft voice to one filled with anger.  
  
"Did you tell him that?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then why don't you try it."  
  
"I don't know if he'll even listen."  
  
"Well then I don't know what to say." Kagome shrugged as she put her untouched salad aside.  
  
"So why was that girl so angry at you." Inuyasha asked as he shoved his salad aside.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Miroku asked sweat dropping.  
  
"I saw her pointing an arrow at you in archery class." Inuyasha said raising a brow.  
  
"Oh I didn't even notice." Miroku said wolfing down his own food so he didn't have to answer anymore questions.  
  
Later on that Night  
  
"Hey you guys we're going to go play flashlight tag with the boys you want to play?" a girl asked poking her head in their cabin.  
  
"Ya, we'll be right out." Sango said as they watched the girl disappear.  
  
"We will?" Kagome asked raising a brow but not taking her eyes from her sketch.  
  
"Oh come on you make it sound like you never socialize."  
  
"Who said I did."  
  
"Me, now let's go." Sango said grabbing two flashlights, pulling Kagome out the door.  
  
"Fine." Kagome said grabbing a flashlight from Sango.  
  
They played way into the night before getting told to go to bed by one of the PMS-ing councillors.  
  
The two girls laughed at how much fun they had when they entered their cabin.  
  
Kagome switched on the lights to find a huge mess spread all over the floor.  
  
"Figures, we couldn't be accepted that easily to play a game filled with those girls."  
  
"Oh come on it could've been an animal."  
  
"Ya one wearing pink." Kagome spat as she picked u her sketch pad to find all her drawings scribbled on or the empty pages filled with bad words and nasty pictures.  
  
"Could an animal do this?" Kagome asked holing up her sketch pad showing Sango the damage.  
  
They spent the last two hours they had for sleep cleaning up the mess.  
  
The next morning Kagome brought a brand new sketch pad that was untouched to fix her drawings at breakfast.  
  
"Hey Sango, over here." Miroku said waving them down.  
  
Sango just sighed out of frustration as she turned.  
  
"Wait Sango, look I'm sorry." he said grabbing her by the shoulder. "would you come sit with me today?" he asked innocently. Kagome gave him the thumbs up for approval.  
  
"If you promise not to grope me then yes." she said finally cracking the frown on her face replacing it with a smile.  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry I never caught your name." Miroku said turning to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Would you like to join us also?"  
  
"Love too."  
  
Kagome sat down opposite as everyone else and went off to her own little world drawing the illusions that danced in her mind screaming to be drawn and put down on paper.  
  
"What's with the bracelets?" a sour voice asked.  
  
"To piss people like you off wondering why the hell I wear them." she said sarcastically not taking her eyes from her sketch.  
  
"Would you mind not talking it's breaking my concentration." Kagome said before the kid could speak again.  
  
"Why do you draw all the time?" he asked ignoring her.  
  
"I wouldn't be drawing but pissing you off, but see our cabin got trashed last night for some people did it for kicks oh and they thought it would be funny to scribble all over my hard worked drawings and write rude thing not to mention very bad and nasty illustrations on what pages that were left blank." she said crumpling up the piece of paper she was working on.  
  
"Sango I'll be right back." Kagome said leaving the table.  
  
"Why where are you going?" she asked confused.  
  
"To put my sketch pad away and to get away from that awful stench coming from the other side of the table." she said leaving the dining hall with an air of confidence not fearing what the consequences would be from the bitterness of her words. 


End file.
